Yuumasochist (Terasaka Ryouma's Part)
by aphrodiccha
Summary: Mayday! Mayday! Siaga satu! Letnan Kolonel Terasaka, bersiaplah untuk melindungi bintangmu tercinta! / [TeraIso] #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


Ini bukanlah dongeng masa lampau, bukan pula ramalan untuk masa depan. Bukan desa jauh di pedalaman gunung, bukan pula di stasiun luar angkasa apalagi di kerajaan impian nun jauh di sana-di mana puncak kastil-kastil megah dapat berselendang saptawarna.

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah sederhana, dikutip dari lembaran diari milik pemuda biasa. Tidak bergelimang harta, tidak terlalu rupawan parasnya, tidak pula punya kuasa dalam dunia, namun miliki tekad bulat dalam hatinya tuk raih cita-cita： _menjadi sesosok pahlawan yang mampu lindungi bintang kecilnya tercinta._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yuumasochist (Terasaka Ryouma's Part)**_

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei  
khusus untuk meramaikan **#HariPucukSedunia,** satu lagi **#BangsatsuParadeProject**

 _(sekuel Yuumalicious yang ditulis setahun sebelumnya―ngga usah dibaca yang lama juga gapapa #plok)_

.

.

.

.

WARNING KERAS!

Bisa dibilang sekuel Yuumalisyes―yah disambung-sambungin ajalah ya, lovable n melancholic!Terasaka/?, geligeli maksimal, shojo manga in literal, pembelotan citra/?, wahana sakarep author, maybe typos, maboc, sembilan persen curcol nyampah, probably OOC sangat HAHAHAHAHA KOISHITERUUU RYOUMAAA―#diem DLDR guysss

.

"Yours is the light by which my spirit's born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars."

― E.E. Cummings

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ingatlah, ingatlah, janganlah sekali-kali kalian lupa wejangan dari sang kakek bijak: bahwa masa depan adalah misteri, masa lalu adalah sejarah, namun detik ini adalah hadiah. Terasaka bersumpah takkan menyangsikan kalimat legendaris itu lagi. Sebab sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Tuhan tengah menghujami dadanya dengan hadiah.

Hadiah manis yang menggelitik perutnya sampai-sampai ia menganga. Hadiah manis yang cukup tega untuk sejenak mencekik lehernya. Sepertinya ada yang menyetrum syaraf-syaraf otak Fortuna, sampai dia iseng menggulirkan roda nasib Terasaka yang acapkali terkacangi. Siapapun juga tahu bila nyonya manis satu itu mulai usil, maka alam sadar seseorang akan lumpuh seolah disetrum sebatang pistol kejut.

Atau melongo lima senti, pada praktiknya. Dan kali ini, Terasaka Ryouma sukses memenangkan jackpot―alias menjadi korban. Well, lebih tepatnya dijadikan korban. Tetapi entahlah, hatinya masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ini patut disyukuri-sebab secara de facto, hadiah ini sedikit... horor.

"Lho, Terasaka? Kebetulan sekali, sedang apa di sini?"

... apalagi kalau bukan kemunculan sesosok pemuda berpucuk yang sempat mengukir 'sejarah lengket' rahasia keduanya.

"Biasa... Kongkow-kongkow asik, gitu. Toh mau ke sekolah juga gerbangnya ditutup."

"...Tapi kelas E tidak dipasangi gerbang, Terasaka."

"G-gerbang hatiku, Isogai. Ya! Hasrat untukku belajar kugembok, jadi males ke sana."

"Lah, bukannya sehari-hari juga digembok?"

 _Skakmat_. Terasaka mati kutu.

Kikuk. Canggung. Sial, kaset 'sejarah lengket' belum juga dilumat otaknya. Belum tertindih atau tergantikan oleh rekaman lainnya. Terasaka kadang merasa ganjil, padahal kapasitas otaknya sebelas duabelas dengan disket butut atau _internal storage_ ponsel jadul, miskin laci penyimpanan pula, tapi kenangan'itu' tak kunjung lenyap juga. Mungkin memori sialan (berisi dua jam penuh kenangan memalukan) satu itu selalu berselimut rumus matematika sehingga luput dari aksi pembantaian harian.

Malahan semakin dilupakan semakin teringat, bikin Terasaka malu stadium empat.

"Ng, oke... Datang kemari sendirian?"

Isogai mengerlip seraya menelengkan kepala, penasaran akan presensi sang preman kelas di Kunugiland yang notabene wilayah kongkowan ABG kasmaran-dijamin mayoritas punya gandengan. Atau setidaknya modus bawa cemceman. Bayi pun paham kalau Kunugiland bukan zona kuasa komunitas tunaasmara. Nekat datang tanpa awak pula―padahal sehari-harinya, preman picisan satu ini selalu dikawal laksana sultan. Lenyap ke mana trio anak bebek yang tanpa bosan mengekorinya? Lalu sang pustakawati dan lidah tajamnya? Tersapu angin muson? Terisap black hole? Tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam?

Ataukah jangan-jangan ini rangkaian trainingnya sebagai jomblo masokis: cuci mata dengan pemandangan mesra? Isogai kepo. Maksimal, jika kalian ingin tahu kadarnya.

"Kok tumben Itona nggak ikut?"

Isogai mulai menyinggung salah seorang awak. Dahi Terasaka berkedut sekali.

"Lagi punya duit ya, jadi main kemari? Apa nih, foto-foto kece terus diupload ke Instagram?"

 _Ngaca mas, jangan main tuduh._ Dahi Terasaka berkedut kuadrat.

"Heeei, Terasaka."

 **Cnut.**

"Hish! Mentang-mentang ketua kelas, seenaknya nanya!" sembur Terasaka risih, lekas melipat tangannya di dada. Sok misterius. "Orang kepo rezekinya kemarau, tau?"

Jengkel plus mulai parno berkat pernyataan asal bunyi barusan, Isogai refleks berkacak pinggang. "Nggak nyambung, ah! Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu. Dari kelas satu jarang sekali kau jalan-jalan sendiri... Apa jiwa bolangmu mulai bergelora? Itu lho, kayak slogan _my life, my adventure_."

"Ck. Iya, iya, jangan kepanjangan ngomongnya! Aku sendirian. Cuma ingin ganti suasana―cari angin gitu deh."

"Dengan tiket di atas seribu yen? Tajir ya, master."

Sepasang iris hijau melotot garang. "AAAARGH! Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu lagi!?"

Rimbunan dwiwarna diacak naik turun berkali-kali―apalagi kalau bukan frustasi. Mengundang mata-mata skeptis dari kerumunan publik. Bahkan salah satu bocah dengan polosnya menunjuk dan berkata, _'Ma, orang itu korban PHK yang di TV ya?'_ tanpa sedikitpun memedulikan perasaan Terasaka. Mendengar itu, Terasaka sontak mengelus dada. Tarik... buang.

Disabarin aja.

"Ah, maaf maaf, kelepasan. Masih kepikiran?" Sang ikemen terkekeh ringan tanpa dosa, membiarkan gigi-giginya bermunculan dari balik tawa. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ah, nanti cepat tua. Seperti kata nenekku, hidup ini dibagi dalam berbagai kelas, tapi orang-orang emosian dikhususkan masuk kelas akselerasi. Awalnya aku juga nggak ngerti apa maksudnya, sih." tambahnya panjang lebar, tidak lupa― _kembali_ ―mengutip kalimat-kalimat magis yang berterbangan di kepala. Tadi slogan iklan, sekarang wejangan nenek. Kata Koro-sensei, dalam bicara harus didasari teori. Didasari bukti yang sudah ada, mau itu dari nenek atau bintang iklan sekalipun. Sebab poin krusial di sini adalah _'sudah ada yang bilang sebelumnya'_ , biar diri ini nampak kece, cerdas lagi teoritis― _katanya_.

Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan ngobrol akrab bisa menguras tenaga?

Haa. Terasaka menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "Memangnya kau sendiri nggak kepikiran?"

Bola almond milik Isogai mengerjap singkat, bergulir ke atas tanda berusaha mengingat. "Emm... aku tidak begitu keberatan, kok. Mungkin cukup terbiasa... kurasa. Tapi lucu juga ya, kalau diingat-ingat lagi."

 _Jangan beri Terasaka undangan untuk bernostalgia, ayolah!_

"Gini deh, apa maumu sih?" Kali ini Terasaka berinisiatif untuk bertanya duluan. Ia harap, 'kemauan' sesosok Isogai Yuuma bukanlah beban yang akan tega membongkokkan punggung saking beratnya. Minta ditraktir ke restoran bintang lima? Hayuk! Mau duel tahan-tahanan mabok naik histeria? Siapa takut! Minta diantrikan ke Istana Boneka sementara Isogai asyik mengunyah kentucky di kedai siap saji terdekat? ...Terasaka pikir-pikir dulu.

Atau yang lebih mudah... Pura-pura kebelet lalu izin ke kamar kecil.

 _Tidak, bukan itu!_ Terasaka wajib mencari alasan mendesak, biar terlihat punya urgensi untuk kabur dari status kini yang bagaikan berjinjit di atap, di mana ia mencium mesra sesosok bidadari sembari disambar geledek. Atau bagaikan menyetir limusin di sebentang eden sembari kucing-kucingan dengan pembegal. Mohon tebalkan dan garisbawahi: keduanya bukanlah analogi yang hiperbolis, oke. Terasaka serius bukan main.

Peka akan hal demikian, senyum tipis pun mengembang di wajah Isogai.

"Mukamu kusut, seperti tengah mencari-cari alasan saja." Kemudian kakinya yang terbalut sneakers putih itu berjinjit, coba memukul rata tinggi badan mereka sehingga keduanya mau tidak mau saling bertukar pandang.

"Mau... menemaniku, master?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Syukurlah, tidak enak rasanya bermain sendirian!" seru Isogai lega, sementara sebelah lengannya masih menggelayuti ujung jaket Terasaka. Pucuk kembarnya sesekali berlindung di balik hamparan kulit jaket, mengelak dari hembusan kencang angin musim gugur. Setelah beberapa kali menggigil, ia melanjutkan,

"Fuh... Hari ini dingin sekali. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, master?"

"Bisa nggak sih jangan nempel-nempel? Dan jangan panggil master lagi!" Terasaka meringis, tangan kekarnya berinisiatif menjauhkan Isogai beberapa senti. Risih. Bukan masalah risih digelayuti, tapi masalah cekikik geli dan beberapa pasang mata kepo yang mengekorinya sejak digelayuti tadi.

"Ah, maaf... Hanya saja, hari ini dingi― _hatsyiii_! Tuh, lihat 'kan." Isogai terkekeh kecil, lantas menaungi pucuk hidungnya yang mulai merah bak rusa salju.

 _Gusti. Teganya Engkau mengirim malaikat manis untuk mengujiku. Apa salahku? Apa salah ibuku?_ Terasaka pusing.

"Sweater sekalipun kalau kerahnya model terbuka takkan mencegahmu dari masuk angin. M-mungkin tidak membantu sih, tapi kopiku masih sisa." Tidak tega melihat kawannya menggigil, Terasaka menyodorkan sekaleng _hot cafe latte_ yang bersembunyi di kantong jaket. "Habisin saja kalau mau."

Yang diberi menerima dengan senang hati. Menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak bekunya ke permukaan timah kaleng, kemudian kembali mengerling ceria. "Wah. Terasaka hari ini baik sekali, deh. Beneran sudah nggak butuh lagi, nih?"

Sang pemberi membuang muka. "Tinggal minum kok susah amat."

"Terima kasih."

Lagi-lagi menampakkan diri, senyuman khas sang ikemen yang dulu sempat memanjakannya dua jam penuh di Kunushitsuji Kissa. Ranjau berbahaya yang 'kan meroketkan hati seseorang walau tak sengaja menginjaknya. Jangan sekali-sekali nekat melangkahi ranjau riskan itu kecuali hatimu siap meledak bak supernova. Memang, tidak ada cara curang dalam menjebloskan seseorang ke jurang cinta. Namun mengapa pemuda satu ini bisa lihai benar―dalam memanfaatkan hukum tersebut, padahal ia melakukannya tanpa sadar? Seberapa banyak persona yang sukses terperosok dalam pesonanya? Sebegitu senangnya kah ia melihat korbannya kebingungan akan perasaannya? Kelabakan dalam menghadapinya?

Sebab pasti bukan cuma Terasaka... ya kan?

 _'Sial, jantungku berisik... Bila kau tersenyum semanis itu, lantas dengan senyuman seperti apa aku harus membalasnya?'_

"Terasaka?"

 _Tidak sadarkah ia bahwa seseorang tengah menahan diri untuk memonopolinya?_

"Terasaka? Oooi, Terasaka?" Isogai melambai-lambai di depan orb kehijauan kawannya. "Di permainan yang manapun harus mengantri panjang lho, mau mulai dari mana?"

"E-eh, maaf. Err, gini ya, aku benci mengantri, jadi kalau bisa yang sepi saja."

Mengabaikan Isogai, Terasaka kembali sibuk menikmati jingga langit musim gugur. Otak dan tatapannya lagi-lagi kosong, entah ke mana seluruh penghuninya berterbangan.

.

.

...Sejak kapan segalanya bermula? Nampaknya seumur hidup Terasaka takkan mampu melupakan hari itu. Hari ketika ia mereservasi slot pelayanan eksklusif dari ketua kelasnya. Hari di mana ia mengira _carpaccio_ sebagai sushi yang titelnya sudah terkontaminasi bumbu modernisasi. Hari di mana keduanya bertanding janken untuk bertukar suapan sup _minestrone_. Momen di mana dua bola sewarna madu sejenak alihkan netranya dari pita-pita manis serta suasana pink dunia _maid cafe_ ; sekaligus membelotkan isi dompetnya menjadi sebagian kecil omzet milik _Kunushitsuji Kissa_. Kalau boleh jujur, sejak saat itu Terasaka terus merutuki dirinya, apakah masih waras atau sudah gila.

Lalu hari ini, Tuhan sengaja mempertemukannya dengan Isogai dalam suatu kebetulan yang manis. Desah lega sekaligus kecewa karena tidak dapat menemui sang ketua kelas selama seminggu buyar total. Gandengan tangan mungilnya, gerak-gerik manisnya, kalimat-kalimat naif dari bibirnya-otomatis mengoperasikan otaknya untuk berdelusi yang aneh-aneh. Tanpa empunya sendiri sadari, tindak tanduknya tersebut telah meracuni pola pikir Terasaka sampai pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya meneguk ludah karena mengira keduanya tengah berkencan.

―lagi-lagi, Terasaka tenggelam dalam lamunan panjangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Gila, sepi abis!" _Tsukkomi_ spontan berupa seruan lantang tak lagi mampu dibendung. Secara bersamaan, bulir-bulir air mata para etugas penjaga wahana pun perlahan meluncur turun tak terbendung. Bagaimana tidak, hati mereka yang serapuh selop kaca _Cinderella_ pasti tertohok oleh sindiran keras barusan―rasanya seolah kerja mereka memelototi gerbang masuk wahana selama berjam-jam sia-sia. Sedikit ngenes, memang. Buru-buru Isogai menyikut pinggang belah enam partnernya lalu berdeham, melancarkan komando tidak langsung untuk mengecilkan volume suara.

"Pe-perang bintang... Hoo, semacam _battle game_?" sambung Terasaka kikuk, usai terinterupsi oleh sikutan tajam barusan. Pemuda kekar itu refleks menggaruk sisi belakang kepala. Menghilangkan malu, katanya.

"Yah, ini pertama kalinya aku kemari, sih... Kalau begitu kita coba saja." Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, Isogai berinisiatif menekan-nekan asal layar mesin pemandu, mencari-cari informasi yang sekiranya bisa menjadi tutorial untuk melangsungkan permainan. Dan _voila_ , muncul! Isogai sungguh bersyukur sudah memohon untuk les privat Bahasa Inggris secara cuma-cuma ke Nagisa, bayarannya cuma barter dengan tips-tips cara menjadi ikemen yang baik dan benar. Murah betul.

"Dari yang kubaca... Rupanya ini semacam _shooting game_. Jadi nanti kita naik kereta itu, untuk menelusuri banyak lorong yang penuh musuh. Masing-masing mengumpulkan poin untuk dimasukkan daftar ranking di layar sana."

"Hee, bertaruh harga diri, ya... Eng? Hei Isogai, coba tengok papan skornya."

"Ada apa―wah! Nilai sempurna! Siapapun yang mencetaknya pasti sangat jago. Atau kemungkinan maniak senjata api."

"...Kau tidak merasa aneh dengan nama itu? Nomor satu, terus bawahnya."

"Peringkat pertama, _Linca_. Peringkat kedua, _Liu Noschke_. Ahaha, kayaknya mereka _partner_ , ya? Namanya cukup mirip, kayaknya orang Rusia ya. Bule kali ya. Skornya juga sebelas dua belas."

"..."

 _'Apa ini harus kusembunyikan?! Apakah sebaiknya fakta bahwa duo sniper terbaik kelas kita pernah kencan di wahana ini kusembunyikan?!'_

 _._

"Ya sudah sana, duluan naik." Tidak mau berlama-lama di peron utama stasiun luar angkasa satu itu, Terasaka mendorong Isogai duduk di kereta, dengan dia di sampingnya tentu saja. "Kereta ini lebih mirip UFO. Aku jadi ragu apakah kita ini pahlawan penyelamat bintang atau malah kawanan alien yang menyerang."

"Yah, bukannya kita boleh protes ke tim kreatifnya. Habisnya luar angkasa sih, pasti konotasinya ke UFO, 'kan? Sudah yuk, ayo menangkan permainan ini! Ayo lampaui skor Linca dan Liu!"

 _Melangkahlah kemari, para pahlawan pemberani! Namaku Yuuka, permaisuri tunggal kerajaan Liliput yang pernah berkuasa di jagat raya ini. Kumohon tolonglah kami, para pahlawan! Bintang kami, dunia kecil kami yang telah kami jaga berabad lamanya dari leluhur-leluhur agung kami, kini telah diinvasi oleh sekelompok alien nan jahat! Sebelum segalanya terlambat, indungilah kami, lindungilah bintang yang kami cintai!_

 _Bintang, ya... Bintang... Sesuatu yang berharga. Sesuatu yang harus kau lindungi walau nyawa taruhannya. Sesuatu yang kau cintai begitu murni, sampai tidak menginginkan pendatang lain menjamah seenaknya._

"Terasaka! Keretanya mulai bergerak! Lucu sekali, kereta ini bisa berotasi!"

 _Apakah aku juga bisa... Menjadi pahlawan demi melindungi bintang yang kucintai? Apakah aku pantas disebut sebagainya?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Red alert! Red alert!_ Letnan Kolonel Terasaka, di balik punggung anda! Ayo, tebas para alien itu sampai tak bersisa!"

Satu lorong menuju lorong yang lain, Isogai masih belum puas berkicau rupanya. Seolah kembali ke masa kecil, zaman di mana berpura-pura jadi pahlawan merupakan permainan paling tenar. Dengan sebatang senapan LED artifisial di tangan, pemuda berpucuk itu memberantas habis tiap kepala alien hingga ludes seutuhnya. Tidak lupa bersorak girang usai kemunculan kata ' _CLEAR_ ' di penghujung tiap ronde. Menggemaskan.

Terasaka, yang entah sedang diare, salah makan atau apa, menjadi terlampau pasif lain dari karakter premannya yang biasa, cuma bisa sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri pandang.  
Isogai sungguh bersemangat saat ini... Lucu sekali mengingat ini kali pertamanya membunuh waktu di taman hiburan. Mungkin lain kesempatan ia harus mengajaknya lagi supaya dapat sekali lagi menikmati peluh yang bercucuran, serta ekspresi membahagiakan itu...

 _'Eh? Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan barusan, sih?!'_ Sadar benaknya mengumbar hal memalukan, dahi dipaksa menghantam panel kontrol dengan brutal berkali-kali.

Ayolah... Ini bukan cuma salahnya seorang. Pertama: UFO yang mereka kendarai terbilang sangat sempit untuk dua orang siswa menengah pertama tahun ketiga macam mereka! Itulah masalah utama!

Bahu yang bersinggungan,  
Pipi yang terkadang saling menyentuh belahan empuk satu sama lain,  
 _Emerald_ melawan _honeylime_ pada jarak yang begitu dekat, bahkan bila ia tidak miskalkulasi, hanya lima belas sentimeter saja. Kini ia cuma bisa komat-kamit dalam batin, berdoa dengan khusyuk memohon semoga sang ketua kelas, Isogai Yuuma, tidak bertelinga setajam stetoskop.

Terasaka Ryouma, sebagai Pseudo Takaoka, memiliki titik lemah krusial persis macam gadis labil yang tengah aktif mode kasmarannya? Sesuatu yang tak terduga. Bahkan tak sekelebatpun terpikir sebelumnya.

Semua salahnya. Salah Isogai Yuuma seluruhnya.

.

"Terasaka, satu ronde lagi dan segalanya selesai, lho. Ada apa? Mengapa kau tidak terlihat bersemangat? Lihat itu, skorku jauh lebih menumpuk dibanding yang kau raih. Bukan maksud mau sombong..." tanya Isogai, sedikit cemas dengan sang partner yang sedari ronde pertama memang cuma sibuk memandangi alien-alien LED yang menurut sistemnya harus dibantai tanpa bersisa.

"Hei, Isogai, katakan... Apakah akhir-akhir ini _Kunushitsuji Kissa_ ramai pengunjung? Apakah shiftmu selalu sesak belakangan ini?"

Ya, dia memang setitik bintang mungil yang cerah nan benderang, mudah memikat, lalu mengikat jantung hati siapapun yang sengaja, ataupun tidak disengaja menaruh atensi pada pesonanya.

"Y-ya, begitulah... Ada apa tiba-tiba?" Heran dengan topik yang diaju tiba-tiba, Isogai menukik sebelah alis. _Rifle_ artisial dalam genggamannya pun merosot turun lalu jatuh di paha. "Ada masalah... mengenai itu?"

Mustahil untuk memutuskan sang bintang dari kerja sambilannya. Mustahil untuk menjaga kemurnian sang bintang untuknya pribadi. Mustahil untuk memerangkap cahaya sang bintang agar cuma dirinya yang terselimuti oleh hangatnya.

Terasaka bukan orang kaya. Bukannya ia lantas bisa tiap minggu mereservasi kursi di _Kunushitsuji Kissa_. Bukannya ia dapat dengan mudah memaksa sang bintang pensiun dari profesinya, kemudian ganti ia yang menafkahinya. Mustahil. Tidak seperseratus persenpun ada kemungkinan ia bisa.

Dan bukannya ia mampu mencegah sang bintang dari jatuh ke tangan 'alien' selain dirinya sendiri. Itu satu hal mutlak yang tak mungkin ia pungkiri. Bisa apa dia, dengan segala keterbatasannya? Atau mungkin ia cuma sebatas alien level rendah bagi pahlawan-pahlawan lain yang ingin mempertahankan sang bintang tercinta, tidak lebih baik dari seonggok batu kerikil pada level satu RPG yang begitu gampang ditaklukkan walau cuma berbekal tangan kosong. Pada realita, pastilah pikiran negatifnya itu yang sungguh-sungguh menjadi kenyataan. Ia mengerti betul.

Memang siapa dirinya? Bukan seseorang yang spesial. Bukan sesosok pahlawan berzirah emas yang tangguh, yang mampu, serta percaya diri untuk mengacungkan pedang demi mempertahankan bintangnya tercinta.

Ya, ia tahu itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir... Menjadi pahlawan pastilah sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan. Pasti sangat menyulitkan. Bagiku, 'pahlawan' adalah titel istimewa. Sebab dalam dunia kita, tidak semudah mengangkat senjata untuk menghabisi sekawanan alien LED." Terasaka terkekeh. Kekeh yang terlampau lembut. Samar, samar, begitu samar pada gendang telinga.

"Apa... Maksudmu, Terasaka?"

"Sudahlah, percuma saja bicara dengan sesosok jenius sepertimu. Yah, habis lelaki di hadapanmu ini bego maksimal. Bahkan melampaui batas maksimal." Kali ini Terasaka tertawa, cukup keras sampai menggelitik gendang telinga. Seolah berusaha membuang paksa segenap nelangsanya walau masih meninggalkan bekas sisa.

"Tuh, permainan sudah selesai. _Well_ , kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu berapa rondepun yang kau inginkan. Mumpung sepi dan kita masih di dalam wahana ini."

"Benar juga... Ah! Lihat waktunya! Ini gawat..." Iris madu Isogai membulat sempurna, ketika dua bola indah itu bertemu dengan dua jari arloji yang terus berdetak. "Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku, aku sedikit terburu-buru. Terima kasih ya, Terasaka, sudah mau menemaniku sampai sesore ini."

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Tidak bisakah kau bermain beberapa ronde lagi? Sekedar menemaniku saja!"

 _'Setidaknya, sampai gugusan bintang berkelap-kelip mencemerlangkan angkasa, sebagai ganti akan kepergianmu yang sudah di depan mata!'_

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih, pahlawan."

Tak lama, sang ketua kelas berlari meninggalkan wahana, melesat cepat bagai ekor meteor yang terbakar panas surya. Kemudian segalanya gelap gulita. Meninggalkan sang pahlawan sendirian dengan badan yang terbujur lunglai, pasrah menghadapi kepergian bintang terkasihnya. Mematung dengan raga yang seolah tak miliki tenaga, teronggok bisu bagai bongkahan besi berkarat sisa sebuah UFO tua yang tiris energinya, cuma menyisakan sedikit untuk mempertahankan kelip lampu LED yang menjadi bukti terakhir perjuangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Ternyata... Bagiku, berpikir untuk menjadi pahlawan baginya memang suatu hal yang percuma."**_

* * *

a/n

pertama kali nyelesaiin pakek on screen keyboard yaolooooo. kemungkinan bakal direvisi lagi nanti. OTSUKARESAMA!


End file.
